


Click

by soullessfollower98



Category: Death Note
Genre: Gen, Modeling, Photography, i don't know what this is, model!Light, photographer!L
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 11:27:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4346849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soullessfollower98/pseuds/soullessfollower98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>L, a mysterious photographer, decides he wants to have a shoot with up and coming fashion model, Light.<br/>Unfortunately for Light, L isn't a normal photographer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Click

**Author's Note:**

> I have literally no idea what this turned into or why it did and idk if it's even good  
> inspired by an omegle rp I did  
> I hope you enjoy :)

Light Yagami.

An up and coming fashion model, never having done a bad shoot in his life. Originally from Japan, he had moved to America after graduating high school (at the top of his class, no less) and was now living in Los Angeles. He was going to be big, that much was almost guaranteed. He was pretty, in a town full of pretty people. It was the perfect scenario, the perfect life. And that’s what the boy was – perfection. Always smiling, always dressed impeccably, always in control.

L Lawliet wanted to _ruin_ him.

Not destroy his career – it would be pure cruelty to wreck his new and wonderful life here in America. (Even though he most certainly could.) No, he wanted Light to model for him. And during the session, L would break him, shatter his façade into pieces. Yes, façade – no one was _truly_ that perfect.

L sent out his invitation to the boy, asking him to come to his studio and be his muse for a couple of hours. No doubt he would say yes – Lawliet was somewhat of a mystery in Los Angeles, only photographing people who interested him – and no one _ever_ refused him. Even if they left screaming, which a few had, he always had good reviews. And his pictures were always flawless, beautiful, breathtaking.

 _Never_ boring.

It was no surprise when he got Yagami’s confirmation – _yes_ , _he would love to come, and he was honored to have been invited_ – and so L anxiously awaited the session, thinking of ways to unnerve the boy. When the day finally came, he was surprised to find that he was actually _excited._ Sure, he was always curious about his models, interested to see what pictures he was going to get. But never this sort of emotion.

Hearing the knock, signifying that Light had arrived, he nearly flew out of his chair, anticipation running through his veins. He hurried to the door and opened it, and was almost shocked to find that Light Yagami looked as beautiful in person as he did in pictures. That was a rare occurrence, a rare quality – even Misa Amane hadn’t looked as perfect as the magazines and movies showed her as.

“Hello, L,” Yagami greeted, a gorgeous smile lighting up his face. “May I say again what an honor it is to be invited to your studio.” He was wearing a white turtleneck shirt and fitting, sleek black jeans. His auburn hair was purposefully messy, but still pushed out of his eyes, and every attractive feature was highlighted in just the right way.

“It is really my pleasure, Mr. Yagami.” It wasn’t a lie. He stepped back, making adequate room for the boy to enter. “Please, come in.”

Light stepped into the building, no apprehension outwardly detectable (yet), and looked around, his eyes widening slightly as he took in the space.

L’s studio was one large room, three of the four walls painted an almost obnoxious and painful white. The fourth wall was a deep crimson, and it was directly behind his chair and camera. He’d only used it a couple of times, one of which was for a model who called himself Beyond Birthday. He had worn red contacts and looked very similar to Lawliet himself, and the background just seemed to…fit. That shoot was still one of his best, one of his most well known, and occasionally Beyond would visit him, eyes always red.

“I…assume this isn’t going to be a fashion shoot,” Light said, drawing L’s attention back to him. “Those are what I’m used to…you’ll have to forgive me if the beginning of this is a little rough.” He was trying to appear sheepish, inexperienced, and on most people it probably would’ve worked. But L could see the little flicker of absolute confidence in his eyes, telling him that the boy knew he was going to do fine, that there would be no _rough_ at all.

Unfortunately for him, Lawliet wasn’t a normal photographer.

“You are correct; this will not be a fashion shoot.” Not in the least. “But I’m sure you’ll do fine, Light-kun.” He knew he would recognize the honorific, quite possibly be bothered by it, and L wished he had his camera with him, so he could capture the unease that would twist Light’s perfect features. “I hope you don’t mind me calling you that.”

Yagami chuckled a little, and it may have been forced. “No, I don’t mind. You’ve been to Japan?”

“Yes, many times.” L started walking towards his chair, and after two seconds, he heard Light begin to follow him. “It’s one of my favorite places on this Earth.”

“Mine, too.” He took his place in front of the camera, which was completely white and completely blank. His turtleneck was now appearing to be off-white, so he didn’t blend in. “What would you like to have me do?”

Lawliet didn’t answer him; he had his sights set on his previously abandoned plate of strawberry shortcake. He picked it up and sat in his chair – not yet assuming his usual position – and placed it on his knee. He took a bite, the wonderful taste of berry exploding on his tongue, and he twirled the fork in his hand as he chewed. Finally, he asked, mouth still half full, “Do you like sweets, Light-kun?”

He looked slightly taken aback for a second before he corrected himself. “I’m not terribly fond of them, no,” he answered, as the photographer had expected, and leaned against the wall, probably assuming that L was not ready to take pictures yet.

So casual and laid back… “You don’t mind if I eat while we do this, do you?” Lawliet asked as he looked back down at his cake, taking another bite, while absentmindedly reaching up and pressing the capture button on his camera. The shutter sounded loudly, and he saw Light’s head snap up and his back straighten. He looked confused and slightly nervous, and L pressed the button again.

 _Click_.

His features smoothed and a small, forced smile took over his lips. “No, I don’t.” His eyes still shone slightly with anxiety, though, and L wondered if he ever went a day without looking perfect.

 _Click_.

“I’m glad,” L said, making sure to keep up conversation, like he did with all his models. “Thank you for your kindness.” Keep them talking, keep them distracted. That’s what he did. Although he was doing it more with Yagami – he _really_ wanted to see him break.

“Of course.” When the fourth picture was taken, he was ready for it, flashing a beautiful smile, everything about him gorgeous. His eyes then traveled over to Lawliet, and there _may_ have been annoyance in the amber orbs. “Is this what you do? Try and unsettle your subjects?”

“No, no.” It was a half lie. “Only you.” _That_ was the truth.

At the look of surprise on the boy’s face, L took another picture.

 _Click_.

Shock turned into arrogance not even three seconds later, and Light smirked. “Are you saying that I’m special, L?”

“I suppose I am,” he drawled, because it was undeniably _true_ , even though he knew he was just feeding the boy’s massive ego.

Yagami grinned, and Lawliet could tell it was real because of the way his eyes lit up and twinkled. (Their color reminded the photographer of a fine wine, and he knew that if he could, he would drink every last drop.)

 _Click_.

He doubted anybody that Light modeled for had seen this side of him. And it hadn’t even taken that much; only a few candid shots – those were his favorite – and steady conversation. He himself felt special, being able to unlock the arrogant bastard that he had known was inside the picturesque teen. Lawliet almost wanted a medal, but he knew the pictures would be enough of a trophy.

“Why can’t you just tell me what you’re planning?”

Yagami’s perfect voice had an edge to it, but it was mostly well hidden. Most wouldn’t notice it, but L was not _most_.

“I’m afraid Light-kun isn’t _that_ special.” He never told any of his models what he was planning – shock and surprise were important elements in his work, ones that he wouldn’t easily give up. He took the last bite of his cake, chewing as he set his empty plate and fork on the floor, and casually picked up a knife. He began spinning it in his hand, as he had been doing before, and spoke before Light could notice, or say anything. “Please, relax. Make yourself comfortable.”

A ghost of irritation passed over his face, before he leaned against the wall again, but made sure to do it purposefully. He was not casual; this was planned, this was a pose. He looked good, definitely, but L didn’t want _good._

He reached up and took a picture – _click_ – and kept his hand rested there, on the button. With his other hand, the only wielding the knife, he continued spinning it between his fingers for a few more seconds.

And then he sent it hurling through the air, eventually making impact with the wall and sticking – just a few inches from Light’s head.

_Click. Click. Click._

He looked _frightened_ , an expression that L was sure didn’t make it to his face often. For a few seconds he was completely still, just staring at the knife (at least seven more pictures were taken), and then he turned to Lawliet, his eyes wide and outraged.

“What the hell was that?” he asked, standing up straight, his face now definitely screaming pissed, but still with a little bit of fear.

 _Click_.

Yagami’s eyes widened impossibly more, and he took a step away from the wall, fists clenched at his sides. “You could’ve stabbed me in the head!”

He was, of course, right – that had been a very distinct and unfortunate possibility. Although the red would’ve looked lovely for a picture… “But I didn’t.”

 _Click_.

“Why did you throw a _knife_ at me, L?” He was still coming closer to the camera, and the shots were getting better and better.

 _Click. Click_.

“I wanted to, mmm, _rattle_ you.” The wording he had chosen sounded a lot better than what he had been thinking. _I wanted to destroy your mask, crumble you to pieces, make you shit your pants_ –

“I’ve never had to say this before, but could you _please-_ ” _Click_. “-not throw _knives_ at me and just _take_ my picture?”

“Approximately twenty three pictures have been taken of you, Light-kun,” L said, taking another one. “Twenty four.”

“Alright, alright, fine, just, please, no weapons.”

“No weapons,” he agreed, taking a twenty fifth picture, and it may have been a lie.

For the next half an hour, it was like a normal photo shoot, L taking about sixty eight aesthetically pleasing pictures of Yagami. He had him holding different fruit, holding the knife, eating the fruit, even licking the knife. True to his past jobs, there was not one bad picture, the boy apparently looking good in any scenario.

He had also noticeably relaxed, his confidence coming back to him once he was sure Lawliet didn’t have any more weapons near him.

It was about 39 minutes after the knife incident that L was starting to get bored, Light’s mask never even cracking once. So, sighing, he leaned back in his chair, and snapped his fingers.

Light looked confused – _click_ – but it barely lasted five seconds, because the sounds of quickly moving bare feet echoed in the room. The teen looked around, trying to find the source, but by that time, it was far too late.

Lawliet switched his camera to action mode and held down the button just as Near ran into the room and tossed a bucket of red paint onto Light Yagami.

He looked absolutely shocked, his entire body going still and rigid. After a few seconds, he reached up and slowly wiped the paint off of his face, pushing his hair back in the process. His eyes were wide again, and his mouth opened, no doubt in L’s mind that complaints and yells were about to pour out of it.

No sound ever came out, though, because Mello was running up from the other side of the room and throwing a bucket of green paint onto him.

He actually stumbled a bit, and Lawliet didn’t know whether he should praise or scold Mello for forcefully throwing the liquid. He would probably end up praising him – these were _fantastic_ pictures.

Yagami was breathing heavily at this point, his fists again clenched by his sides. He didn’t even bother wiping the paint off this time; he just glared at the camera – _click click click_ – and started walking towards L, his nostrils actually flaring.

Lawliet looked up just as Matt descended from the ceiling (which had actually not taken long to plan and build) and dumped a bucket of yellow paint straight onto Light’s head.

The teen gasped, stopping his movements immediately and squeezing his eyes closed – L was almost afraid that his SD card was going to fill up – and staying still for ten seconds, probably waiting for another paint attack.

When it never came, he opened his eyes and glared at L, the orbs nearly _glowing_ with anger. This…this was the true Yagami, and it was _lovely_.

“What the _fuck_ ,” he growled, “was _that_?”

Lawliet shrugged. “Just a new technique I wanted to try.” It wasn’t a lie. “Did you not expect that? My apologies, Light-kun.”

 _Click_.


End file.
